


Two Captains Walk Out of a Casino...

by MiladyDragon



Series: Dragon-Verse: Series Two [23]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragon-Verse, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyDragon/pseuds/MiladyDragon
Summary: John Hart is drowning his sorrows when he gets a surprising bit of news.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the epilogue to "Brothers and Enemies", and is the penultimate story of the Dragon-Verse's Second Series.

 

**_15 June 5113 (Earth Standard Date)_ **

**_New Reno, Vegas Galaxies_ **

 

John Hart nursed his drink, feeling distinctly sorry for himself.

He’d come to New Reno because it was his go-to place when things didn’t go his way, hoping to lose himself in the glitter and glitz of the Vegas Galaxies.  He was on his…oh hell, he’d lost track of how many hypervodkas he’d had.  It just didn’t seem to be enough to drown his sorrows.

He was feeling very much put upon.  Sure, he’d cocked things up with Gray, but it hadn’t been his fault. He’d tried to do the right thing, and it had blown up in his face.

And his balls.

Quite literally, really.  They still twinged a bit when he sat down.

All he’d wanted to do was to make things up to Jack.  And look how well _that_ had turned out. 

“You look like you could use some company.”

John turned on his stool to regard the woman taking the stool next to him.  Captain Cadi ap Llyn looked dead sexy in a red gown that was slit in all the right places and her braided dark hair put up in a fancy style. There wasn’t enough room for underwear in that gown, let alone the weapons John was certain she was carrying, even in this place where that sort of thing was prohibited.  She very much belonged in the gambling set, but even her appearance couldn’t lift John out of his depression.

“Yeah, well…not tonight, sweetheart.”  Goddess, when had his life become this?  Turning down a gorgeous woman?

She didn’t look at all upset with his brushing her off.  Instead, she called the bartender over and ordered a bottle of the best hypervodka and two glasses.  “Let me at least get you a drink.  I take it your mission wasn’t a success then.”

“You could say that.”

He really didn’t want to talk about it. 

That didn’t deter the woman in the least.

“You know you were set up.”

He couldn’t help but stare at her.  “What the hell?” he blurted. How was that possible?  Who the fuck even _knew_ about his wanting to impress his ex-lover by bringing his brother back to him?  He was very good at keeping secrets, and this had been one of them.  Because, screw Torchwood, he wasn’t about to fall into their hands again, not without a shitload of good will on his side.

A small smile curled her red lips up on one side.  “You were never going to succeed in bringing Uncle Gray back.”

Wait…what?

What the hell?

His eyes examined her closely, because he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  Now that he knew what to look for, he could see parts of both Jack and Eye Candy in her face.

John couldn’t have been more shocked if he’d been beaten over the head with a cattle prod.  And not in a fun way.

He should have been outraged.  He really _had_ been set up, plain and simple.  Now it was obvious.  From the moment he’d gotten taken in by Torchwood and then let go, to the point where this very woman had brought him the information he’d needed in order to finally locate Gray, he had been manipulated.

And yet, he couldn’t find it within himself to really mind. It took a lot to play him, and he could respect that.

“You care to explain?” he asked simply, pouring himself another glass from Captain ap Llyn’s bottle.  There was no way he was going to turn down a free drink, especially after the bomb she’d just dropped.  He figured she owed him a lot more than that, actually.

“My nephew, Merlin,” she said.  “He saw into the timelines that if he and Arthur didn’t point you in the right direction you’d never find Uncle Gray, and time would be changed.  Dad and Tad had to go through what they did back then, and it was up to you to set everything in motion.  It was that simple.”

It really was.  John had to admire the plan very much.  He’d been conned, pure and simple, and he’d fallen for it.  He really was impressed.  The intricacy of the plan was staggering; hells, it was downright _Machiavellian_ , if he did say so himself. 

Not that he’d say that out loud.  There was no way he was even going to admit that he admired the sheer amount of planning that had to have gone into it.

“Do _they_ know?”  He had no doubt that the captain could tell what he was asking.

“Arthur and Merlin went to them immediately when the changes in the time stream became apparent.  Dad and Tad agreed to it.  They had to, because if you hadn’t done what you did, they would never have mated, and our family wouldn’t be what it is now.  And, someday down the road, the Star Dragons are going to be very important to the Universe, much more than we are now.”

John had to admit that sounded a bit high-handed, and said so.

Captain ap Llyn laughed.  “That little piece of information came from the Doctor himself, although he refuses to give us any spoilers.  He’s a tight-lipped arse.”

If he had to admit to himself, John actually felt a little better at being had, that it was all meant to be and that he hadn’t actually screwed things up _too_ badly. 

Still, he was going to milk it for all it was worth.

He edged closer to the Star Dragon, not bothering to hide the fact that he was taking a large sniff of her pheromones and oh, were they enticing.  “So,” he purred, “does this mean you get to make things up to me?”

She gave him a flirty smile.  “All you had to do was ask.”

Never let it be said that John Hart _ever_ missed an opportunity, especially one being handed to him on a plate like this one was.

John slid off his stool, snagging the bottle of hypervodka off the bar.  “Then why don’t we take this party elsewhere, Captain?”

“I think that’s a marvellous idea, Captain.”  She gracefully got to her feet, standing taller than him in her heels.  “I just happen to have a room in this hotel.”

“Then I think we should try out the bed in that room. And the floor.  And the walls.  And the shower.”  He held out his arm gallantly because, yes, he could be a gentleman, thank you very much.  It just didn’t occur very often.

This, however, was a special occasion.

Laughing, she accepted it, slipping her hand into the crook of his elbow.  The heat of her penetrated even through the layers of jacket and shirt.

Well, he might have been used by Torchwood into doing what they wanted him to, but in John’s opinion he’d just come out on top of the deal.

He really couldn’t wait to see just what a Star Dragon could get up to in the sack.

 

 


End file.
